The Education and Information Transfer Core will focus on increasing the knowledge of both the general public and health care professionals regarding Alzheimer's disease (AD). Educational programs for the community (especially the black community) will emphasize knowledge of symptoms that should prompt a dementia evaluation, and the services and programs of the Center and Program Project, including our AD Support Group, Memory Disorders Clinic, and research studies. These programs will be taken into the community through development of a free speaker service, which will be marketed especially aggressively to groups such as churches and clubs in the black community. A newsletter and special training programs will also be offered for AD caregivers. These efforts are expected not only to increase the level of knowledge of the public, but also to enhance our ability to recruit subjects for AD studies, and provide clinical and supportive services. Educational programs for health care professionals will include information about the assessment of dementia, behavioral and pharmacological management of dementia symptoms, problems of family caregivers, and available supportive services. These programs will be targeted especially at primary care physicians, who provide much of the front line care for AD patients. An annual continuing education conference, and speaker series for community hospitals and nursing homes, will be offered. Packets of information will also be developed and delivered directly to local physicians for their own use and distribution to their patients and families. A professional newsletter will also be distributed quarterly. These educational efforts should not only improve the levels of knowledge and quality of patient care, but also enhance referrals to our Memory Disorders Clinic, AD Support Group, and research projects.